sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry
-A scream catches his attention. In the span of his life, Thrask had always prided himself on being a philanthropist, helping those in need. Looking around himself he can't see who is screaming, but can tell it was a woman. Probably some thugs out to mug and easy target. He runs in the direction of the cry... His stomach drops and a sick feeling overtakes him. Who had done this? Thrask begins to run at full stride toward her crippled form, but is still more than 25 feet away when Danik picks her up and takes flight. "NO!! Kreldin you bastard!" he bellows, his anger taking over his motions. Thrask brain began to burn. Pulling his blaster and sword, he skids to a halt in the middle of the alley and also notices Daniks goons. Aiming his blaster at them both he shouts... "Where is he taking her?" He says to Sandor, now standing only feet from Thrask. -Danik could hear the shouting from below, and he took a moment to see who it was. Not at all surprising, it was Thrask. A bit late to save the damsel in distress. "Woden, Sethas - you got company. It's that squid character again. Be careful, he's a tough and wily one," Danik said into the comlink, recalling the events on Selene. None too happy. Well, he would get his revenge, he knew so. In the mean time, however, he was en route to the Vendetta, stationed to the north at the port in the Dune Sea. Fortunately not too far, thanks to his jet pack, but he would still be several minutes late in assisting his comrades. Well, he knew one way he could get back to the slums faster, at least. "Just hold on down there. I'll be back as fast as I can to assist." -He had almost made it to the swoop when Thrask shows up, brandishing pistol and sword he raises an eyebrow, examining the large alien for a moment. He hears the words over the comlink and chuckles softly, well as softly as two boulders rubbing together can be. He remembers his orders, "Can't you tell? They are off on their honeymoon. She was so happy, you should have seen her." He then brings up the rifle, and since it was still on stun sends a blast of the blue energy at the philanthropist, trying to put him down or at least slow him down from the get go. -Much to his disappointment, Sandor no longer wore the accomplished grin he had donned moments beforehand. In fact, were it not for the lumbering, scarred behemoth standing nearby him, he would likely be outright afraid. As it were, however, the numbers were still in his favor, and Sethas had been brazen enough to fire the first shot, thereby taking not only the iniative from Thrask, but, his attention as well. And while the position was a bit awkward in a small space such as this, and with the bag impeding him a bit, Sandor raises his sniper rifle and with a split second check into the scope sends a burst of brilliant energy towards the squid's chest. Maybe that, if not Sethas's stun blast, would impede his progress a bit. -He shouldn't have been quite so...compassionate. Should have just kill them as soon as he saw them. The first shot comes out from the furthest of the two men. Thrask knows what will happen next but is unable to react fast enough. Rolling forward towards Sandor. Coming out of his roll he swings his sword in at Sandor, his rage almost blinding him to the fact that Sandor had almost taken his leg off below the hip. Had the shot been 3 inches to the left he would probably need a cybernetic leg as well, but he had been lucky. The blast had gone right through and was already cauterized. He had taken worse injuries in the past, and continued to fight on. His sword flies out toward the mans chest, an attack mean to drive his weapon into the mans chest. Not to mention block Sethas from taking another shot at him. This man was skilled with a blaster, but he might not be fast enough to avoid a sword at close quarters. -Seeing the Quarren survive the rifle shot after avoiding his own, Sethas lets out a low growl, one that might have been attributed to some more menacing beast than a man if heard out of context. His rifle is left to hang loose at his side as he crosses the distance, lunging for the squid's sword arm while it is still extended. The alien is probably stronger than Sethas is, but he has to try. Stepping into close range while Sandor hopefully gets back far enough to avoid that sword again and heedless of the blaster held in Thrask's other hand, he tries his damndest to get an arm lock on that sword arm, or at least a good grip so it can't be swung around willy nilly. -Something about aliens really was beginning to get under Sandor's skin. It wasn't really that he hated them normally, in fact, in conversation, he would enjoy nearly anyone's company, as long as it didn't involve them flaunting rank, status, or money. But their innate talents and physical makeup seemed to defy logic. If Thrask had been a man, a human man, a shot like that would have easily killed him. As it were, Sandor only had a split second's worth of time to react to his attack, and managed to jump to the side, where he rolled into a crouch and aimed his rifle up at Thrask once again.That he was even forced into such a position, after the fact, would likely bring a smile to his face. Apparently while basic training didn't do a lot for his aim, compared to what his youth had, at least he had taken something positive out of the experience. That could wait, however, and only occupied the back of Sandor's mind. The rest of his being fully dedicated itself into lining up one more shot at Thrask, noting that Sethas was potentially in the way, if Sandor missed. But another burst of light erupted forth from his BlasTech F-31 laser sniper rifle, regardless of that fact. The Master Sergeant was too confident to admit that he could miss, at this range. -This wasn't the type of situation that Thrask enjoyed much, but that didn't mean that he didn't have experience in them. The goon wearing armor had decided to take the fight in close, and his goon friend had decided to take a pop shot at this close range. Both were very bad decisions. The bolt meant for Thrask collides with Sethas and gives Thrask a window he needed to again press his attack on Sandor. Bolting in his direction he pops a quick shot at the already wounded Sethas, hoping that the mans wound would have slowed him enough for Thrask to drop him. He doesn't watch to see if he hits Sethas. In the time if took for Sandor to re-aim, let alone get over the fact that he had just shot his cohort by accident, Thrask tries again to take the man out of the fight. Spinning, he slashes out at the mans chest. -The Dune Sea. And there was the Vendetta. What a lovely sight. Danik landed next to the Vendetta, his Telgas, and quickly opened the hatch. Up the ramp and into the cargo holds, he set Kyokusha down; a few moments later, he returned with stun cuffs, which he fastened to her wrists and ankles. He wasn't taking chances with this one, especially with Thrask out and about. And that reminded him... "Woden, Sethas, I'm on my way. Hang on tight." Into the cockpit, Danik started up the Telgas and took her airborne, traveling as fast as possible back towards the slums, in hopes of saving his comrades. -Well, he did try to save his friend, a lotta good that did him. Sethas missed his grab for the beast's sword arm and instead gets shot! Not from the direction he was expecting though. His armor saves him a serious wound though as the bolt from Sandor's rifle sizzles into his side, adding more burnt flesh stench to this already ugly smelling proceeding. He grunts in pain, eyes squinting and he twists to try and avoid any more blaster fire. It doesn't work. At all. He gets caught with another shot this time from Thrask's pistol and it sears into his thigh, again his armor deflecting some of the heat energy from the laser blasts. This is really starting to hurt and his eyes screw up briefly but he doesn't give up, not with it looking like Sandor is going to need medical attention pretty soon, if not immediately perhaps. "Armor is your friend Master Seargent." He grunts out through clenched teeth. As Thrask moves away, Sethas brings up his rifle again and starts to circle away from Thrask, trying to stay out of sword range while firing at the squid to at least make him have to move out of the way of the blaster shot and slow his movement towards him hopefully. -Someday Sandor would have to make an effort at overcoming his limitations. In the meantime, however, his efforts were placed squarely on staying alive. Alleyways really weren't the best friend of a sniper, much in the way that, from this point forward, no doubt Thrask and, to a lesser extent, Sethas would be the same way. Maybe someday he'd be able to give the latter enough liqour for him to forgive the stray shot, but in the meantime, Sandor would be unable to do a lot besides just sit. For a moment, he tried to bring up his comlink, but even that was beyond Sandor at this point, and he dedicated what little energy he had left to trying to stop the blood flow now gushing forth from his side. -He had been running on instinct since the fight had begun, his brain searing with hate and rage. The sigh and smell of blood only making it even more impossible for him to regain control. Coming out of his spin he begins to run at Sethas. He sees the man raise his weapon, but doesn't care to do more than duck the close shot. The heat from the blast leaving his neck burnt black and one of his tentacle lying limp. He lets out a scream of rage swipes out at Sethas, aiming directly for the mans heart. -This is not boding well, Sethas' blaster bolt misses the big alien almost utterly and leaves him exposed for the return swing. This does not bode well at all. He twists to try and avoid the deadly weapon but does not succeed. The sword does something that blasters could not though, it actually manages to slice through Sethas' armor and into his chest. It does however, dull the impact of the blow greatly and turn what was a life threatening wound into something less deadly, but probably more painful, as now he is still standing to get hacked at some more. A low groan of pain slips from Sethas' lips, turning into a higher pitched hiss as the metal slices flesh and deflects off a rib but not punctioning anything -too- vital, for the moment. "*CENSORED* BLOODY *CENSORED* ALIEN!" He shouts, or starts to as the last bits are more of a forceful wheeze. Maybe being shot three times, and then nearly gutted like a fish takes the fight out of a guy. Blood bubbles at the corner of Sethas' lips and he spits it into a gloved hand, "Damn..." is all he mutters before he slumps to his knee's and then falls over onto his side in the alley, his blood turning the sand to mud beneath him in a slowly growing patch. -Danik had no idea what was going on down below. He had no communications with either Sandor or Sethas, which wasn't good. But he would find out right now. His ship had arrived over the slums, and he angled the Telgas over where his sensors read where the group was. All he saw standing was that damn squid...Woden and Sethas were out. Ugh, he would be disgusted with himself if Woden died. Danik's computer had the area laid out, the mess it was; he formulated a plan quickly, and activated the tractor beams on his ship, aiming them for anything on the ground...crates, worn out metal object, anything, and hurled them at the Squid. -The Imperial scum slides off his sword, blood spraying all over Thrask face and chest. He begins to look like a daemon of old, another scream of rage emits from his form. He felt the sure of exilliration from the fight, but was overcome with the fact that he had still been unable to save Kyokusha. A moment passes, and Thrask looks around. Leaning down he picks up a comlink of one of the unconscious forms around him... "Where is she Kreldin?" He roars into the comlink. He almost crushes the comlink without knowing it, his anger not subsiding. Just then a ship begins to fly overhead, turning up dust and making it almost impossible for Thrask to see what is happening. Before he had a chance to even notice it, a crate of rotten corellia barra-Fruits collides with him in the middle of the alley. Thrask is thrown from his feet and lands about a few meters away. He was a very tough individual, but not even her could handle something like that after being shot already. Thrasks last though was too blurred by rage to be remembered. He had failed her.